


Moving On - chapter 8

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-02
Updated: 2003-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner saves Doggett's life, and Mulder finally finds out who his father is.





	Moving On - chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Moving On - chapter 8

### Moving On - chapter 8

#### by Jo B

  


Title: Moving On Chapter 8 - Rescue 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk/D Slash 

Rating: NC-17 

Chapter Summary: Skinner saves Doggett's life. Mulder finally finds out who his father is. 

Spoilers: Existence, season 8, and some from other seasons. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Doggett-slash all others please ask first. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special Beta thanks to Joey and Bertina. 

* * *

Moving On Chapter 8  
Rescue  
By Jo B 

Blue Ridge Mountains  
Saturday, April 28, 2001  
11:30 am 

Rain was coming down in buckets, running off Skinner's scalp and into his eyes making it even harder to see. He grunted under John's deadweight as he struggled to carry him uphill. Suddenly his foot slipped in the mud and he dropped like a rock to one knee and desperately tried to maintain his balance so that he didn't dump John in the mud. He winced at the sharp pain coming from his knee. 

"Fuck, that knee wasn't bruised yet." 

His pants and hiking boots were now covered in mud. He stayed kneeling on the cold ground for a couple of minutes trying to catch his breath. No longer a young man, Skinner's muscles ached from the strain of carrying his friend. As he struggled to regain his footing on the slippery slope he was reminded of 'Nam. At least no one was shooting at him this time, he thought, as he carried a wounded comrade to safety. Lightning flashed suddenly to his right and struck a tree with a loud boom. "Scratch that." 

He continued to struggle uphill against the rain and wind. 

"John, you're heavier than you look. Did you know that?" 

Silence greeted Skinner's comment. He was aware that John had passed out a half hour ago. Only John's shallow breathing and the shivers racking his body provided any reassurance that he was still alive. 

He squinted as he spotted a dark shape up ahead. As he got closer, he sighed with relief; it was an entrance to a cave. Then he got a look inside with the next flash of lightning. The cave was flooded. He felt a tightening in his chest as he turned and continued the desperate search for shelter. 

After another half hour of walking uphill, Skinner found it hurt to breathe, and he didn't think his legs could take another step. His shoulders and back were killing him, and his heart was pounding loudly. 

"Walter!" 

At the sound of his name, Skinner turned. Standing a hundred feet to his left was Fox, looking absolutely beautiful and serene. Skinner forced his feet to move toward his lover, but when he neared Fox, he was no longer there. He frantically glanced around and saw Fox standing another hundred feet away. 

Skinner frowned and wondered what the hell kind of game Fox was playing. Couldn't he see what state they were in? 

"Fox, John's hurt! Help us!" he called as he hurried over to where his lover was standing. Then watched in amazement as Fox became translucent and disappeared. Skinner stared dumbfounded at the spot where his lover had been standing, then he glanced up, he found himself standing in front of a sheltered hovel that was several feet above the ground. 

Several stones and boulders made a natural staircase up to the hovel. He climbed them while wondering if he had become delirious. The hail must have struck him harder on the head than he had thought. That had to be it. Since come to think of it, there was no way, without his glasses, that he could have seen Fox so clearly at such a distance. 

Skinner looked into the hovel before he turned and lowered Doggett off his back onto the sand covered stone. The space was about twenty feet deep and twelve feet wide. An outcropping of stone slabs overhead and three rocky sides with heavy foliage would protect them from the rain and wind. At the moment, the rain was coming down at an angle in the opposite direction from the opening. 

The clearance between the ledge and the stone overhang was only about five feet at its highest, sloping toward the back to only a few feet high. Not enough room for Skinner's tall six foot two frame to stand. He climbed into the hovel and dragged John away from the opening. 

The first thing Skinner did was strip Doggett out of his cold wet clothing. He was careful of John's broken leg when he removed the man's boots and pants. He examined Doggett's body carefully as he removed each piece of clothing. A dark bruise spread from the man's shoulder and down his chest on the right side, emphasized more by the whiteness of John's chilled skin. Skinner left John's boxers on, they should dry quickly once he had a fire lit. 

He frowned sadly as he looked at the other man. Why had he been so jealous of John's relationship with Fox? Maybe at first Skinner hadn't been secure enough in Fox's love for him. But since they moved in together, he had no doubt that Fox loved him deeply, and that John was not a threat to their relationship. 

Skinner arranged John's body in a somewhat comfortable position with the padded life vest acting as a pillow before he hurried to gather as much dried wood and twigs as he could find and started to build a fire on top of dry sand and stone. Next to the hovel was a dead tree with some of its branches hanging inside the hovel out of the rain. Skinner easily snapped off the smaller dried branches. If needed, he could use his pocketknife to cut through some of the larger branches. But for now he was in a hurry to get a small fire built so he could attend to John. 

Skinner used the dry matches, that he had in his fishing vest in a waterproof container, to light the fire. He kept glancing anxiously at John while he struggled to get the fire lit. His companion hadn't woken since they started their trek. That worried Skinner almost as much as how pale and blue John's skin appeared. He had to get some warmth into the man's body soon. Once the fire was blazing, Skinner stripped down to his briefs. He crawled over to Doggett and scooted behind him so that John was facing the fire and had the benefit of both it and Skinner's warm body. Skinner thought it was like embracing a Popsicle... John's body was that cold. 

"It's going to be all right, John. I'm not going to allow you to die," he said, but his voice betrayed his fear and worry. While holding John, Skinner finally had time to reflect. Somewhere over the past month he had fallen in love with John Doggett, he knew that now that he faced the possibility that his friend might die. Skinner sighed as his arms tightened protectively around the limp body. The love he felt for John was different than what he felt for Fox, but still, it was undeniably love. 

He had more in common with John than he had with Fox. They were both Marines, grew up in blue-collar families, were raised Christian, and were both disciplined and practical men. He had found it easy to work with John, they shared a similar approach to investigations that Skinner could see how easy it would be to build a lifelong partnership with this man. And one further similarity, they were both in love with Fox Mulder. 

"You have to survive for Fox's sake, John. I believe his plan of sending us away together was to make me realize my feelings for you." 

Skinner slowly rubbed the other man's body, trying to get his circulation working again. "Did you know that lately Fox is afraid of being alone, ever since he was attacked by Spender's ghost. He's especially afraid at night and will not go to bed without me. He tries to hide it from me, but I can see the fear in his eyes. It took a lot of courage for him to let us go on this trip without him." 

Doggett slowly woke to the sound of Skinner's voice and the feel of the other man's warm body wrapped around him. His leg throbbed, reminding Doggett of what had happened. 

"John, Fox has a spooky way of seeing things others can't. He must have noticed how I've grown to feel about you, even when I was blind to my own feelings for you." Skinner kissed the back of John's head. 

Doggett raised an eyebrow then winced as pain stabbed through his head. He was sure, if he weren't still so cold and in pain, his body would be responding to Skinner's tender touches... to the hard press of the muscular body against his backside and the long legs molded against his. Doggett remained silent; he wanted to hear what Walter had to say. 

"I fell in love with Fox from almost the moment I laid eyes on him. I hope you can understand why I've been so protective of the relationship I share with him." Skinner's hand stroked down John's side. "Maybe too protective... there is more than enough room for you in our lives. I know that Fox loves you... and I love you. Please don't die... we can work something out." 

The corners of Doggett's mouth rose slightly before he passed out again. 

* * *

Mulder's fingers clutched the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip as he drove the four hours to the mountains and finally turned off the main highway onto a winding mountain road. The wiper blades barely kept up with the heavy rainfall. He slowed when red break lights lit up on the cars in front of him. Cars further up the road turned around and started back in the opposite direction. His truck crept up closer until Mulder could see the flashing lights of a police car and road flares that were in front of a landslide. Boulders and mud blocked the road. 

"I know of an old logging road that might get us through, a couple of miles back," Frohike said. "Or at least close enough that we could hike to the cabin." 

Mulder chewed on his lower lip and nodded. "Okay, we're not going to get through this way." He turned the truck around at the first opportunity. 

"Thanks for coming with me, Frohike." 

When Mulder had told them that he was afraid something might have happened to Walter and John, and was heading up to the cabin Frohike had insisted on coming along. Mulder hadn't mentioned Krycek's ghost. 

"You needed someone to ride shotgun for you." 

Mulder sighed, "If anything happens to John it will be my fault. I just couldn't leave things alone." 

"Why are you worried about John and not Walter?" 

"Um... Alex Krycek told me that it was John's life that was in danger." 

"Didn't you tell me that Krycek was dead?" 

"He is. I seem to be in tune with the spirit world since I came back from the dead." 

"Make the next right," Frohike interrupted suddenly. 

Mulder slowed the truck; it was hard to see anything in the rain. He made the turn and Frohike continued to give him directions. 

"Are you sure you can trust Krycek?" 

Mulder shrugged. "He's dead, Frohike, what reason would he have to lie to me?" 

"What reason would he have to tell you the truth? Wasn't his last act on Earth an attempt to kill you in cold blood?" 

"He's trying to redeem his soul...." Mulder slammed on the brakes and swore. In front of the truck was a river of water flowing across the road. He climbed out of the truck oblivious to the rain and lightning flashing around him. 

Mulder couldn't see any way across the fast moving river of water. 

"Mulder, get back in the truck!" Frohike called above the howling wind and thunder. "We'll have to circle around and try to come in from the other direction." 

"It will take us over an hour, Frohike!" Mulder contemplated crossing the water on foot. "I don't think we have that long." 

Frohike climbed out of the truck and hurried over to Mulder. "Get a grip, Mulder, I'm not going to let you kill yourself! Let's get going, we're wasting time! I'm driving, get your butt in the passenger seat." 

Mulder glared at him then snapped, "All right!" He knew Frohike was right. It would be suicidal to try to cross the fast moving water and that's what pissed him off even more. He climbed into the passenger seat too worried to argue. 

Frohike got behind the steering wheel. He took off his glasses and cleaned the water off the lenses then adjusted the seat and mirrors before turning the truck and driving as fast as the weather would safely permit. 

* * *

Skinner reluctantly moved away from John to gather more wood for the fire. He used his pocketknife to cut through some of the thicker branches on the dead tree. Skinner carried those to the diminishing fire and set them on top where they flared into flames. The fire made the hovel a good thirty degrees warmer than the outside temperature. It was quite comfortable. Skinner crouched as he arranged more wood on the fire. The smoke rose and drifted out of the hovel through the large opening. 

He was pleased to see that John's skin tone appeared healthier and he was no longer shivering. Skinner laid their clothes closer to the fire to dry. John's broken leg still needed to be bound and it worried him that John hadn't regained consciousness yet. 

Out of his vest pocket he pulled a three-inch by three-inch package that contained a six-foot square of plastic sheeting when unfolded. Regardless of the rain still coming down in buckets, Skinner's throat was parched. He planned to use the sheeting to collect rainwater. He leaned out of the hovel and tied the sheeting between some branches on two trees. Skinner was soaked when he leaned back inside; he went to kneel by the fire until he dried. Then he resettled his body behind John's and continued to hold him. 

"Walt?" Doggett choked out. 

"Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" 

"You don't happen to have any painkillers on you?" Doggett asked tiredly as his head rested on the life vest. He took comfort from Walter holding him. The man felt like a furnace. How could anyone put off so much warmth on such a cold day? 

"I have a small bottle of Tylenol along with a flask of brandy." 

"Tylenol. Though some warm brandy does sound appealing." 

Skinner patted John's hip. "Hang on, I'll get it." He rose and moved to the stash he'd removed from his and John's pockets. 

Skinner grabbed a plastic bag that was filled with a half-dozen flat cone-shaped paper cups. He pulled one out and expanded it, then hurried over to the ledge and dipped it into the sheeting overflowing with rainwater. He carried the cup and the plastic bottle of Tylenol to John. 

"Hold this," Skinner said as he handed John the cone of water. He then twisted the childproof cap off the Tylenol. 

John accepted two capsules and drank them down with the water. He lowered his head back to the life jacket. 

Skinner settled behind him again and molded his body against John's backside. 

"John, I've been thinking," Skinner started. 

"'bout what, Walt?" 

"You, Fox, and me. I...um... I want all three of us to explore a more intimate relationship together," Skinner said hurriedly. 

"Walt...." 

"Hear me out first, John. I know that Fox loves you and you love Fox, I'm not sure how you feel about me but I've come to love you." 

Doggett turned and looked at Skinner. "You sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

Doggett gave him a skeptical look. "Prove it. Kiss me... I want to see if it feels right?" he challenged. 

Skinner braced an arm on either side of Doggett's body. He then lowered his mouth over the other man's. The kiss didn't feel natural like when he kissed Fox. There was something about Fox that made kissing him not only easy but also essential. Skinner did find himself aroused by the taste and feel of John's mouth. 

Doggett chuckled. "You're trying too hard, Walt. Maybe we can try this experiment again when I'm not in so much pain." 

Skinner touched the bruise running down John's side. "So does that mean you want to give us a try?" 

"Maybe. I'm already at yours and Fox's place more than I'm at my own place...." He looked down at his leg. "Do you know how we're going to get out of here with my broken leg?" 

"I'm waiting for the rain to stop then I'll find some wood to splint your leg and make a crutch." 

"We should try and rest then; it will be a long hike back to the cabin," Doggett said. 

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time Mulder and Frohike made it to the cabin. They had to leave the truck a mile up the road parked next to a fallen tree that blocked the road. Over ten inches of rain had saturated the ground during the past six hours and another storm front was on the way. 

The cabin looked like it had withstood the storm fairly well on the outside. Mulder opened the locked door with his key and they stepped inside the darkened interior. The cabin didn't have electricity. Mulder had only been up there a couple of times after the first time when Walter inherited it from his uncle. They still referred to it as his uncle's cabin. They spent the whole time cleaning the place. The second time was on their one and only fishing trip together. Mulder smiled at the memory of how exasperated Walter was by the end of their first day of fishing. 

"What are you smiling about?" Frohike asked as Mulder lit a kerosene lantern. 

"I was thinking about my one and only fishing trip here with Walter." 

"Did you have a good time?" 

"Let's just say I discovered that I cannot sit still and be quiet in a boat for longer than a half hour. I think everything I did got on Walter's nerves." Mulder chuckled. "He even tossed my bag of sunflower seeds overboard, he said I was chewing too loudly and scaring away the fish." 

Mulder looked out the window at the lake and his expression turned grave. "They must have got caught out on the lake during the storm. Walter would have tried to reach the closest bank." 

"Where are his favorite fishing spots?" Frohike asked. 

There's about three of them that I'm familiar with. One is close to the cabin, the others are on the opposite side of the lake." 

"Well then, we better get going. We might be able to make it to the other side of the lake before it starts raining again." 

Mulder extinguished the lantern. He was wearing a backpack with supplies inside. Frohike was carrying several yards of rope slung over his shoulder along with a large flashlight. They both had on canvas all-weather coats. 

"We'll have to stay close to the shore to see if we can spot their boat," Mulder said as they headed out. With mud and felled trees to contend with it was going to be tough going. 

* * *

Walter helped John back on with his now dry jeans. He had cut the fabric off just below the right knee to make binding John's leg easier. He used his knife to cut the wood into splints then he used the denim material to bind them tightly to John's leg. After he had John's leg bond, Skinner went about making a crutch. He used the padding from one of the life vests and wrapped it around the tree limb where John's underarm would rest. 

"The crutch looks pretty good," Doggett commented. 

"It should be sturdy enough get you back to the cabin." 

Doggett watched Skinner as he worked. The man looked great and was a good man. He could see why Fox had fallen head over heels in love with Walter. The question was could Doggett go through with Walter's suggestion of forming a menage a trois with them. He was already comfortable with them, and spent a lot of time at their home. Moving their relationship into the bedroom wouldn't be that great of a stretch. At least that's what he was trying to convince himself, because he really wanted this... wanted them. 

"How would Dana feel about me becoming your and Fox's lover?" he asked. 

"This doesn't concern Dana," Skinner said. 

"It concerns her now that she's moved in with you and Fox. She might not like the sort of example it would set for her son." 

"John, it's not as if William will be old enough to know what's going on for several years yet." Skinner touched Doggett's shoulder. "Let's not build roadblocks where none exist." 

Doggett shrugged his shoulders. "I have a way of making mountains out of mole hills. Or so I've been told." 

"Shall we go?" 

"Sure." Doggett scooted over to the ledge and looked down the ten feet to the ground. "How are we going to do this?" 

"I'll carry the crutch down to the ground then come back for you. Once we're on the ground you should be able to use the crutch to walk with." 

Doggett frowned as he studied the misshapen stone steps while wondering if he could hop down them on one foot. 

Skinner leaned the crutch up against the base of the hovel. He then climbed back up and stood shoulder high with the ledge. "Okay, drape yourself over my shoulders." 

Doggett frowned but did as Skinner requested. He hated being helpless and having to be carried like a child. "Just don't drop me," he groused. 

It was over before he could grumble too much; Walter had him at the base of the hovel and was lowering him to his feet. Doggett balanced his weight on his good leg as Walter handed him the crutch. It fit comfortably beneath his armpit. 

"We're on a hill so you're going to have to be careful. I'll walk next to you in case you slip," Skinner said. 

"At least the weather has cleared... too bad it's still so frigging cold," Doggett said. The ground was muddy and slippery. 

"At least there's a full moon tonight so we should have enough light to make it back to the cabin." Skinner took a deep breath as they moved slowly across the uneven ground. "Nothing smells nicer than mountain air after a thunderstorm." 

"The air would smell better if it were warmer out." 

Skinner chuckled. As long as John was complaining he knew the man was all right. "I still have a full flask of brandy; we can take a break in a couple of hours to warm up. Until then think warm thoughts." 

They had walked for almost two hours. The sun had set and the sky filled with black clouds throwing the woods into total darkness. Skinner used a penlight to illuminate the way. 

"I think we should look for shelter again," Skinner said. "We're not going to make it to the cabin before it starts raining." If he had known that it was going to rain again he'd have stayed put at their hovel until morning, but he had been too worried about John, and wanted to get to the cell phone he'd left on the counter in the cabin so he could call for help. 

The rain started before they could find shelter. Doggett had been coughing and sneezing since they left the hovel. Skinner was beginning to worry that his friend might be developing pneumonia on top of everything else. 

Skinner had been so concerned about Doggett that he wasn't watching his step. His foot slipped on a loose stone on a steep incline and his feet flew out from under him and he tumbled down the hill. 

**"WALT!"**

The wind was knocked out of Skinner when he crashed into a tree at the bottom of the hill. "UMPH!" He lay dazed staring up at the sky and blinking the raindrops out of his eyes. Flashes of lightning illuminated the area. 

"WALT, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Doggett called. 

Skinner winced; it felt like he had broken a rib besides adding some more bruises to his collection. Before he could answer John, a bright light shone in his face. 

"Walter, are you all right?" Fox asked as he kneeled beside his lover. 

Skinner squinted as he looked up at his lover's face. "God, Fox, is that really you?" 

Mulder tenderly caressed Skinner's baldhead. "Next fishing trip I'm coming with you." He closed his eyes and sent healing energy throughout his lover's body. 

Skinner felt energized. He sat up and hugged Mulder. 

Mulder chuckled. "You know you're getting mud all over me?" 

"Nothing that a little soap and water won't cure." Skinner looked up the hill where he could see the light from a second flashlight. "John's leg is broken. You need to heal him." 

Frohike helped Doggett down the hill to join Mulder and Skinner. 

"John!" Mulder stood and hugged Doggett. He flinched as he took John's injuries into himself. When they separated, Mulder started coughing. 

"Dammit, Fox! You didn't have to take my cold from me!" Doggett snapped. 

Mulder smirked tiredly as Skinner's arms wrapped around him from behind. Healing the both of them took a lot out of him. "Until I'm better you and Walter have to wait on me hand and foot." 

"How's your leg, John?" Skinner asked as he ignored the rain pounding down on them. 

Doggett tested his leg and grinned. "Fine." 

Frohike shivered. "Guys, I love nothing better than standing around freezing my ass off, but maybe we could start heading back to the cabin?" 

"Lead the way, Melvin," Skinner said as kept one arm around Fox's waist and placed the other around Doggett's shoulders. "C'mon, John, let's go home." 

* * *

Mulder's and Skinner's house  
Sunday, April 29, 2001  
10:00 p.m. 

"I'm glad to hear they're all right. You however, Mulder, sound like you have a nasty cold," Scully said into the receiver as she leaned back against the headboard on her bed. 

She nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

"So they're fine?" Reyes asked while her hand caressed down Scully's arm then she took the cell phone and put it on the nightstand. 

"Yes. John had a broken leg and Walter was pretty battered up but Mulder healed them. They're hiking back to the cabin." 

"So we have the house all to ourselves?" Reyes smiled as her lips captured Scully's in a slow kiss, before moving down to nibble on her soft neck. 

"We're going to have to tell them now that I'm living here," Scully said. 

"I think Mulder already figured out we're an item." 

"Walter doesn't know... oooh...." Scully moaned as Reyes sucked on one of her nipples. 

"Mm, you taste good," Reyes said, slowly licking her pink lips. "Do you think Skinner would care?" 

"What? About how I taste...?" 

"No, Dana, about us." 

"Monica, you do work for him... it might be a bit uncomfortable...." 

"I don't think he'll care, after all Skinner was screwing Mulder when Mulder worked for him. The one I'm worried about telling is John. He can be old fashioned about some things." 

William started crying from the crib in the next bedroom. 

"I can't wait until he starts sleeping through the night," Scully grumbled. "With my luck, he'll take after Mulder and never sleep." 

"You still don't know if Mulder is the father," Reyes reminded her as Scully climbed out of bed. 

"Yeah, well, I am thinking about having a DNA test done." 

"So you've changed your mind." 

Scully paused in the doorway. "Monica, I'm still afraid of what I might discover about my son, but I am a scientist and I need to know." 

* * *

Blue Ridge Mountains  
Sunday, April 29, 2001  
1:30 am 

The minute they stepped inside the cabin, Doggett hurried over to the fireplace to build a fire. Everyone was soaking wet and cold. The rain had washed off a lot of the mud from Skinner's body but his clothes were pretty much ruined with rips and tears from his roll down the hill. It didn't matter now that they were safe and dry in the cabin. Skinner had another change of clothing up in his duffel bag in the sleeping loft. 

Mulder and Frohike hung their coats on the hooks by the door as Skinner lit the lantern then stripped down to his underwear, dumping all of his ruined clothes in a pile, in an out of the way corner. Mulder removed his muddy boots and placed them by the door before stripping down to his boxers. He walked over to help John with the fire. 

"John, get out of those wet clothes," Mulder said hoarsely as he took the box of matches from Doggett. His cold wasn't getting any better. 

Doggett smiled as he looked at Mulder dressed only a pair of boxers that were wet and clinging to his body in all the right places. "I thought you'd never ask." He leaned in and kissed Mulder softly on the lips. 

"Stop, John... Walter will see," Mulder hissed as he quickly pulled away. 

"See what?" Skinner asked as he climbed down from the loft carrying two duffel bags. 

"Um, nothing." Mulder turned, lit the match then held it to the kindling. He sneezed and the match went out. He went through three matches before the kindling finally caught. When he turned back to the room his eyes widened. Walter and John were engaged in an intimate game of tongue wrestling. 

Frohike stood by the door in his black bikini briefs frowning. "Mulder, if you want to get dressed I'll drive you home. We'll leave your cheating boyfriend here to fend for himself." 

A grin spread across Mulder's lips. "It's all right, Frohike..." He paused as he watched his lover and John kiss and his smile faltered. "It is all right isn't it, Walter?" 

The kiss ended and Skinner's eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked at his lover. "This is what you had planned isn't it, Fox?" 

"Yes, but I thought it would take a bit more time." 

Doggett grinned. "Walt and I discovered feelings for each other, but it's going to take some time for us to get used to being intimate." 

"It looks like you are already pretty natural together," Mulder said as he stood. The fire was now blazing in the hearth. 

Doggett looked at Skinner and they communicated with their eyes. Doggett nodded, walked over to Mulder and wrapped his arms around the man's slim waist. "Kissing you comes naturally," he said as his mouth closed over Mulder's in a deep passionate kiss. 

Frohike sighed. "I think you guys need to be left alone. Mulder, I'll drive your truck back. You can get a lift with your lovers." 

Mulder reluctantly pulled his mouth off John's and looked over at his long time friend. "No. Fro, it's still too dangerous outside. We'll control ourselves." He turned to his lover and asked, "Walter, can you make us something hot to drink?" 

Skinner finished pulling on a dry pair of jeans and a T-shirt as he kept his eyes on Fox and John. "How does coffee with some brandy sound?" 

"Good, just skip the coffee," Frohike said. He walked over to the fireplace to lay out his clothes to dry. 

"Melvin, I appreciate your coming to our rescue with Fox," Skinner said as he set up a portable, two-burner, propane stove then filled an enameled blue coffee pot with water from the pump at the sink. 

"I wasn't about to let Mulder go alone, he needed someone to help him. And you know that Langly and Byers are both pretty much useless when it comes to the great outdoors." 

Doggett changed into dry clothes, while Mulder and Frohike remained in their underwear by the fireplace as they waited for their clothes to dry. 

After he had the coffee percolating, Skinner placed a saucepan on the other burner and emptied his flask of brandy into it. He allowed it to heat for a couple of minutes before pouring its contents into four coffee mugs. He added extra to Frohike's mug then handed it to the small man. 

"Thanks, Walt," Frohike said then settled onto a rocking chair next to the fireplace. 

"No problem." Skinner opened the cupboard and pulled out a couple of cans of chicken noodle soup. They'd brought some provisions along in case they didn't catch any fish for their lunch. He opened the cans and emptied their contents into the saucepan. 

"We'll head home at first light," Mulder said as he sat on the old ratty sofa in front of the fireplace. He was anxious to talk to Walter alone. He had no idea what Walter had planned or how far he was willing to go with a sexual relationship with John, or if John would be happy over any limits Walter might set. Mulder was beginning to worry that this might blowup in their faces, especially if Walter was mainly doing it to make him happy. 

Doggett sat next to Mulder. "How's your cold?" 

"I'm feeling better now that I'm dry and warm." 

"This should make you feel even better," Skinner said as he handed Mulder and Doggett the mugs with brandy and hot coffee. "I have chicken soup heating on the burner for us. It's been nearly twenty-four hours since John and I ate anything." 

"How was the fishing?" Mulder asked. 

"We caught seven nice-sized bluegills before the storm hit and our boat sunk," Doggett said. 

"We might have had enough for a backyard fish fry," Skinner said. 

"How did the boat sink?" Mulder asked. 

"A tree fell on it. That was how John broke his leg." Skinner poured the soup into four mugs and passed them out. He then settled on the other side of Mulder, and placed his two mugs on one of the three rusty metal TV-trays that were next to the sofa and chairs. "We're going to have to recover the boat next week. It might still be repairable." 

"I'm coming along." Mulder sipped the soup. 

Frohike watched the three men sitting next to each other on the sofa but not touching out of deference to him. "Guys, you can touch if you want... I'm not a homophobe. I was just concerned for my best friend." 

"If you're sure, Melvin," Doggett said as he set his empty soup mug on the TV-tray and picked back up the brandied coffee. His arm stretched around Mulder's shoulders meeting Skinner's arm. 

Mulder placed his free hand on Walter's thigh then leaned against Doggett. "Mm, I could get used to this." 

Frohike stood and walked over to his coat hanging by the door. He pulled a flask out of the pocket. "Whiskey?" 

Skinner chuckled and held out his empty mug. "A man after my own heart." 

Frohike distributed the alcohol then went to sit back by the fire. "This place isn't bad for a dump." 

"I thought about remodeling the cabin and bringing in some nicer furniture, but there's no one around that I could hire to look after the place." 

Doggett took a sip of his drink and leaned back. "Walt, you mentioned that most of the cabins are already hooked up to the county's water, sewage, and electricity. If we could renovate the cabin, we might be able to find someone to look after the place in exchange for free room and board." 

Skinner nodded. "There's a lot of work to be done. We'll need to install a bathroom, redo the kitchen, and maybe add two or three bedrooms." 

Mulder sighed. "We just moved into our house, Walter. Couldn't we put off redoing the cabin until next year?" 

"Sure, Fox, but we can at least draw up some plans. With Scully and William living with us now, this place would make a great weekend getaway." 

"I see your point." 

* * *

Six hours later 

"Okay, Walter, out with it," Mulder said as he steered the truck onto the main highway. They were alone in the truck; Doggett was driving his truck with Frohike riding in the passenger seat. They had used Doggett's truck to move the tree that had been blocking the road. 

"Fox, I was a bit insecure after the way I had treated you when you returned from the dead. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. It took your going to John for help that finally opened my eyes. Because of my insecurity, I came to consider John to be a threat to our relationship. I'm no longer insecure. I know that you love me as deeply as I love you. And bringing John into our relationship isn't going to diminish the love we feel for each other. Fox, I've come to love John and would like him to be part of our life." 

"So you want us to have an open relationship with John, no limits?" 

"No limits. You do want this, don't you?" 

"I want this and not for purely selfish reasons. Walter, I'm worried they may take me again. If they do, I want you to be able to lean on John for support." 

Skinner's body tensed. "They're not going to take you! We've secured our house with magnetite...." 

"It won't be enough, there is nothing we can do to prevent them from taking me. And I don't want you to blame yourself like you did last time." 

"No. I won't accept that. There must be something more we can do." 

Mulder kept his eyes on the road. "I need to find out who my father is. Maybe with that knowledge it will tell me why they want me and we can find a way to stop them." 

"You haven't been able to locate Marita yet." 

"I haven't heard back from all of my sources yet." Mulder took his right hand off the wheel and placed it on Skinner's thigh. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to let them take me without a fight." 

Skinner placed his hand over Mulder's. "I'll always worry about you." 

* * *

Mulder's and Skinner's house  
Monday, April 30, 2001  
8:00 p.m. 

Mulder held William as they relaxed in the great room watching television. The kitten was sitting on Doggett's lap watching the baby with interest, while Scully kneeled on the floor and played with the puppy. After the last couple of days that Doggett had, it felt nice to sit around with friends. 

Scully smirked at Mulder as she cuddled the puppy and said, "Whatever you do, Nutmeg, never go with Mulder on a road trip in search of lake monsters." 

"Scully, it wasn't my fault that your dog was eaten by a 20 foot gator." 

"Yes it was, Fox," Skinner said as he walked into the room carrying a tray with four flutes filled with sparkling wine. "You never filled out a 302 for that Big Blue case. You just dragged your partner along on an unauthorized quest during the weekend. Not giving Dana anytime to find someone to watch her dog." He passed the flutes around. 

"She could have told me to fuck off," Mulder grumbled. 

Skinner held up his flute. "I want to propose a toast to Dana and William, in honor of their moving in with us. May we all have a happy life together." 

They clicked their glasses. 

Scully climbed to her feet and sat on the sofa next to Mulder. She watched her son as he cooed looking up at Mulder. There seemed to be a connection between the two of them. Mulder looked so natural holding the baby. 

"I'm taking William in for DNA tests on Thursday." 

"Would you like me to go with you?" Mulder asked. 

"If you wouldn't mind." 

"I don't mind." 

Scully took a sip of sparkling wine then set the flute on the coffee table. "It's William's bedtime. I'll see you in the morning." 

"Goodnight, Dana," Walter and John said in unison. 

"Night." 

After she was gone, Skinner and Doggett met each other's eyes while Mulder's full attention focused on the football game. 

Skinner tilted his head toward Mulder and then motioned with his chin toward the bedroom. "I'm going to take Nutmeg for a walk," he said as he headed into the kitchen with the puppy following him. 

Once Skinner was gone, Doggett picked up the remote and switched off the television. 

Mulder frowned and looked at him. "Why'd you do that?" 

"Because I wanted your attention." Doggett stood then pulled Mulder to his feet. "I need you to dry my back." 

"You're not wet... oh...." Mulder smirked, remembering how he had offered to dry John's back a few weeks ago. "I bet you need me to wash your back, too." 

"With a sharp mind like that I bet you'd make a good private eye." 

Mulder grinned and looked around. "Where's Walter?" 

"Taking the puppy for a walk. He'll have to join us later." 

"Oh well, that's what he gets for being a dog person." 

Doggett smiled warmly at Mulder when they stepped into the bedroom. After coming so close to dying nothing was going to stop him from grabbing all of the gusto that he could get. "Are you sure you want this?" 

Mulder placed his hands on John's hips and tilted his head to kiss the other man. 

Doggett felt all of the love poured into that kiss and returned it passionately as he rubbed his hardening erection against Mulder's hip. 

"John, I've wanted you so badly." Mulder's arms tightened around him and Doggett could feel an equal erection to his own pressed against his opposite hip. 

"But not as badly as you wanted Walter," Doggett said. He needed a firmer commitment from Mulder than he had gotten from the man's kisses and arousal. This wasn't only about sex to him. It was much more intimate. 

"Every bit as badly." Mulder sighed. "John, I love Walter with my heart and soul. I couldn't lose him even though I had fallen in love with you, too. Tell me that you want this... that you want Walter as much as you want me. I want to know that this will work between the three of us. I want us to be a family." 

"Fox, I want ya both. You and Walt are like an old pair of jeans. Comfortable in all the right places." Doggett placed his hands on either side of Mulder's face and kissed him deep, slow, and wet. "Walt took the pup for a walk so we could have some time alone. C'mon, let's share that bath." 

Mulder smiled, peeled the T-shirt over his head, and tossed it on the floor. Doggett followed suit until they were both naked. 

They walked into the bathroom and Doggett turned on the water to start filling the tub. He grabbed a bottle of sandalwood scented oil and poured it under the faucet. 

"You're so gorgeous," Doggett said as stood and pulled Mulder into his arms, kissing him. 

Mulder sighed happily as his fingers caressed the length of John's erection. "I want to fuck you... may I?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

They stepped into the bathtub and sank down into the scented water. 

"It's been a long time since I've had anal sex," Doggett said. 

Mulder chuckled. "It's like riding a bicycle." 

"Are you going to ride me?" He pulled Mulder's head to him for a kiss. 

"Yeah long and hard." Mulder straddled John's thighs and kissed the side of his throat feeling the fast pulse beat against his lips. 

Doggett's fingers wove through Mulder's hair and held him close. A moan escaped his lips as that talented mouth sucked lustfully at his tender flesh. He could feel the erotic press of Mulder's erection against his belly. And his own erection was beneath his soon to be lover's heavy balls and ass. Doggett smiled as he leaned back and closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure coursing through his body from the touch of Mulder's lips and fingers. 

"I was so worried that I might lose you, John," Mulder murmured as he moved up to Doggett's face and placed a kiss on each of the closed lids. 

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Doggett opened his eyes. His hands caressed down Mulder's long back, so sleek just like his namesake. 

"I'll tell you and Walter later in bed." 

Doggett hadn't planned on spending the night; he didn't want to intrude too much on Walter's and Fox's relationship. And sleeping in their bed seemed to be too much of an intrusion at the moment. "What's Walt like as a lover?" 

Mulder's face lit up. "Sweet. Affectionate. Intense. It turns him on when I kiss him here." He lowered his mouth to the inside bend of John's elbow. 

Doggett's cock twitched, he hadn't even realized that was an erogenous zone on him. Or maybe it was just that it was Fox who was bringing out that response in him. He wondered if he kissed Walter there if he'd have a similar response to what Fox got from the man. "What else does Walt like?" 

Mulder giggled. "You want me to tell you one of his kinks?" 

"Tell me...." Doggett moaned as Mulder's fingers teased his nipples. The man was all over him like glue to a board. 

"He loves massaging my feet and sucking my toes." 

The thought made Doggett chuckle; he never imagined Skinner as having a foot fetish. Well Fox did have nice feet. 

Doggett wiggled, rubbing his erection against Mulder's. "Now, Fox, why don't you shut up and fuck me?" 

Mulder smirked down at him. "Say pretty please." 

Doggett wasn't about to be sassed so he wrapped his fingers around Mulder's erection and stroked up and down along the hard velvety shaft. He watched with satisfaction as the smirk disappeared. "Isn't there someplace you'd like to put this, Fox?" 

"Oh God, John...." 

Twenty-minutes later, Walter walked into the bedroom. A smile spread across his lips at the piles of discarded clothing. It looked like John and Fox had been in a hurry. Skinner picked up and folded the clothes and placed them on a chair as he listened for any sounds coming from the bathroom. He wanted their relationship with John to work and knew that he had to get over his possessiveness of Mulder for that to happen. This was his first test. He walked into the bathroom and took in the scene. Fox and John were up to their nipples in water and in each other's arms. John's head rested on Fox's shoulder and he appeared to be asleep. 

A gentle smile graced Mulder's lips as he looked up at Skinner and mouthed. "Love you." 

Skinner smiled back, he didn't feel any jealousy. What he felt was desire and love for both men. "Bed?" he asked as he started to undress. 

John stirred and looked up at Skinner. "Maybe I should go now." 

"Over my dead body," Skinner growled as he stood bare-chested wearing only his snug jeans. "Fox isn't the only one with plans for your body tonight." 

"Well, I really don't want to intrude on your relationship too much...." 

"What do you want? A gilded invitation to become part of our life?" Skinner asked as they climbed out of the bathtub. 

"I'm not sure what I want, Walt. I don't want to upset the perfect relationship you share with Fox. I'm not sure how this...." Doggett waved his hand to include all of them. "Will affect our personal and professional relationships." 

"John, you're standing naked in my bathroom after having sex with my lover, and now you're worried about how it will affect our relationships?" 

"That's not what I meant." Doggett dried himself with a towel and admitted, "I don't want to become a third wheel." 

"You're not going to become a third wheel." Skinner shook his head and walked over to stand in front of Doggett. "John, you'll be more like the third leg on a three-legged stool. The stool won't be able to stand without all three legs supporting it." He leaned in and kissed John. He didn't let up until the other man's arms wrapped around his body and John was kissing him back. 

When the kiss finally ended, Doggett looked into Walter's welcoming brown eyes and licked his lips. "That kiss was a definite improvement over our previous two. Maybe this will work out." He glanced over at Mulder who was watching them with amusement. 

Mulder walked over and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Since you missed out, Walter, you get to sleep in the middle." 

"I'm not about to argue." Skinner grinned as he stripped off the rest of his clothing. 

They headed into the bedroom and Mulder pulled down the bedcovers. 

"So, Fox, you said that you were going to tell Walt and me how you knew that we were in trouble," Doggett said as he looked around the room. It felt different being in their bedroom now that he was about to spend the night with them. It was strangely surreal and at the same time comforting. 

"Maybe it would be better if I told you both over breakfast in the morning. I really don't want to ruin our first night together," Mulder said. 

Skinner looked at his lover then folded his arms across his broad chest. "Out with it, Fox." 

Mulder could tell by Walter's body language that they would not be going to bed until he told them the whole story. "Since CGB Spender's ghost is no longer haunting me another ghost has taken his place. Only this ghost is benevolent. He hasn't tried to touch or harm me. It was this ghost who warned me that you were in trouble." He picked up a pillow and fluffed it while trying to avoid meeting Walter's eyes. "Can we go to bed now?" 

"Fox, you're being evasive. Just who is this ghost?" 

Mulder looked across the bed at Walter and sighed, "Krycek." 

Skinner's expression turned hard. "Fine. We'll go to Anton's tomorrow and see if he can stop Krycek from haunting you." 

"Walter, Krycek is trying to atone for his sins so he'll be allowed through the light." 

Doggett raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Fox? That there's actually a heaven?" 

"According to Krycek, once a person dies their soul either passes through the light or it is stuck in purgatory on Earth until it is allowed to pass through the light. Some spirits are just lost souls that could pass through the light but are too afraid to let go of this familiar plane. Others have committed great sins and are denied entrance through the light. Earthbound spirits are in constant danger from hobgoblins that wander the Earth hunting them. Krycek doesn't know what happens to a spirit that is captured by hobgoblins, but he says that it is a frightening experience to be chased by them." Mulder hugged the pillow against his chest as a tear escaped from his eye. "My mother is in purgatory because she committed suicide." 

Doggett took the pillow out of Mulder's hands and tossed it on the bed before pulling his new lover into his arms in a comforting embrace. "It's going to be all right, Fox." 

Skinner sighed as he walked around the bed and embraced both men. "We'll deal with this some other time, for now let's go to bed." 

* * *

Two weeks later  
Washington Mall  
Tuesday, May 15, 2001  
noon 

Mulder waited on a park bench for Marita. He stood, as she strolled into sight and walked over to him. 

"Mr. Mulder, what's this about?" she asked. 

"I thought if anyone would know it would be you," he said. 

"Know what?" 

"Who my father was or is." They sat on the park bench. "I know it was neither Bill Mulder nor CGB Spender...." 

"What makes you think CGB Spender wasn't?" Marita couldn't conceal her surprise. 

"My mother told me that he wasn't. She no longer had a reason to lie to me about it." 

"I guess then I can't help you. I always assumed, from the way Spender talked, that he was your father." She looked Mulder in the eye. "Your mother was having an affair with Spender at the same time she became pregnant with you." 

"Yes, I know." Mulder sighed as he looked at the calm water of the refection pool. "I guess I'll have to ask my mom." 

"Isn't your mother dead?" 

Mulder gave her a sad smile. "Yes." 

He stood and held out his hand to Marita who had a shocked expression on her pretty face. "Thanks you for your time." They shook hands then Mulder turned and walked to his car. 

The only way Mulder could deal with the threat that he may pose to his friends and family was to find out just what he was. It would also tell them what William was. William's DNA tests had shown two things. One, Scully was only a surrogate mother with no genetic ties to her son. Two, Mulder wasn't the baby's father. However the tests had shown that William was Mulder's brother. Somehow they had used Teena's ovum and the sperm had come from whomever Mulder's father had been. 

Mulder had to find out what dark secret his mother had carried to her grave. Walter and John said that it didn't matter to them that they loved him regardless. It mattered to Mulder. He needed to learn the truth. What was his mother hiding? 

He glanced up at the sky and frowned. It was only a matter of time before they took him again. He didn't know what they were waiting for. Mulder touched the ring Walter had given him. When they took him again at least Walter and John would have each other. 

Mulder pulled into a gas station and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in Walter's number as he was unscrewing the gas cap. 

"Skinner!" came the terse greeting. 

"Hey, it's me." 

"Hey me, where are you?" Skinner's voice softened. 

"Pumping gas at the Super America a few blocks from the Hoover." 

"Are you calling to see if I'm free for lunch?" 

"Not quite." Mulder smiled as he put the gas nozzle into the tank. "I just met with Marita and ran into another dead end. She thought CGB Spender was my father." 

"I'm sorry, Fox." 

"I'm heading down to Raleigh, North Carolina. I need to visit my mother's grave," Mulder said. 

"How long will you be gone?" 

"I'll be home tomorrow night... I hope." 

"Swing over to the Hoover and pick me up I'll go with you." 

"You don't have to...." 

"I want to. Fox, if your mother does talk to you then I want to be there for you." 

Mulder licked his lips; he didn't want to go through this alone. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want to call John?" Mulder said. 

"Sure. I'll meet you out in the visitor's lot after I rearrange my schedule with Kim." 

Mulder placed his cell phone back in his pocket then headed inside; he paid for the gas and picked up some snacks for the drive down to North Carolina. 

When he arrived at the Hoover building, he had to wait for almost a half hour before Walter and John climbed into the truck. Mulder looked back at John questioningly. "John, you didn't have to come along." 

"Shut up and drive, Fox," Doggett said as he settled in the backseat. 

With one brief glance back at John, Mulder pulled into D.C. afternoon traffic. Both his lovers were wearing gray suits. John had on a dark blue tie while Walter's tie was burgundy. Mulder wore jeans and a gray T-shirt, he suddenly felt sad over no longer being an FBI agent even though his private investigation agency had more cases and consulting work than he could handle. The cases seemed to pour in since he officially opened a week and a half ago. Mulder hadn't even advertise his business. Word of mouth seemed to have spread quickly throughout D.C. 

"What are you thinking, Fox?" Doggett asked as he leaned forward in the backseat. 

"Other than how handsome you and Walter look? I'm wondering if I'll be able to get my mother to talk to me. And if she doesn't, will I ever be able to find out who my father is?" 

"Fox, it's going to be all right," Walter said. "General McKnight is making good progress with recruiting for the resistance movement. He's working with Chuck Burks on creative ways of using the magnetite. With luck, we'll have D.C. cleared of all replicants and aliens by the end of summer. We're going to defeat them." 

"Walter, I still want to know who my father is, even if we're able to defeat them." 

"Fox, Walt and I will be there for you for however long it takes," Doggett said. 

"Thanks, guys, having you both by my side makes it easier." Mulder focused on the road. 

Skinner turned on the radio and tried to relax for the four and a half hour drive down to North Carolina. His stomach growled. 

Mulder glanced at Walter then looked in the rearview mirror at Doggett. "Have you had lunch yet, John?" 

"Nope. I was just about to head up to the cafeteria when Walt called." 

"Why don't I swing through Arby's before we get on the interstate? It's going to be a long trip down to Raleigh." 

"That sounds like a plan." 

"Walter, is that all right?" Mulder asked. 

Skinner gave him a small grateful smile. "Sure." 

After going through the drive-through, Mulder steered the truck on the interstate for North Carolina, while Walter and John enjoyed their lunch. Mulder had already eaten before meeting Marita. He just purchased an iced tea for himself. 

"Daniels said he'll be able to repair our fishing boat," Skinner said over the drone of the radio playing Queen's 'Somebody to Love'. They had salvaged the boat last weekend. 

"That's good news," Doggett said from the back seat. 

"Fox, you don't look very happy. What's wrong?" Skinner asked as he popped a French fry into his mouth. 

"I was sort of hoping we'd scrap the fishing boat and get a pontoon." 

"A pontoon?" 

"Pontoons are big enough that I could catch some rays on one side of the boat while you and John fish on the other. That way I wouldn't disturb you if I move around too much." 

"You've been researching them?" Skinner asked. 

"Yes. I like the idea of a boat that I can stand up and walk around in." 

Doggett leaned over the seat. "He does have a point, Walt. It would make a day of fishing more relaxing to be able stand and stretch." 

"Okay, I'll look into them when we get home," Skinner said. 

"I have some pamphlets in the glove compartment," Mulder said as he signaled and passed a slow moving semi. 

"You have been doing your homework." Skinner chuckled as he set his soda in the cup holder and flipped open the glove compartment. He skimmed through the pamphlets and paused to study one. The pontoon was twenty-five feet long by nine feet wide. It had a canopy top that folded down to cover the middle of the pontoon, protecting it from rain. There were two bucket fishing seats in the helm and two fishing seats in the back. Two live wells and rod holders. The boat had enough comfortable seating for ten people. It also had a refrigerator and a place for sunning. He passed the pamphlet back to John. 

Doggett whistled as he glanced through it. "All its lacking is central heating." 

"What do you think?" 

"Not that I minded freezing my ass off on that hard metal seat on your boat, Walt, but a pontoon would be more practical. Once William is old enough, it would be easier to take him fishing on the pontoon than try to handle him on a standard fishing boat." 

"Okay, I guess we're all in agreement for once. We'll purchase a pontoon." 

Mulder smiled, talking about something normal took his mind off his problems. "Now I can look forward to fishing trips up to your uncle's cabin." 

"Our cabin," Skinner corrected. "We might as well start calling it that since my uncle has been dead for three years now." 

They drove in silence while Skinner studied each of the pamphlets more thoroughly and made notes on them. Then he opened his briefcase and pulled out a notepad and added his notes and the pamphlets to it. Mulder could tell from his brief glances over at his lover that Walter was going to be asking the manufacturer for a custom pontoon. Walter was never satisfied until he had things just the way he wanted them. The man wasn't one to skimp, and that was one of the things Mulder loved about him. 

It was close to five o'clock when they arrived at the cemetery in North Carolina where Mulder's mother and father were buried. Mulder parked the truck and they climbed out. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as anxiety and worry made his knees weak. Doggett's arm was around his waist offering him emotional and physical support to get through this. 

Skinner walked around the truck to them. "Are you ready, Fox?" 

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Mulder headed in the direction of his parent's grave. 

Mulder ignored the spirits roaming around the cemetery. There were fresh flowers in a vase in front of his parent's tombstone. Mulder had an account with a local florist to have fresh flowers delivered every Monday. Nothing too expensive. Mostly carnations, except on his parent's birthdays when he drove down to place roses on their graves. 

He kneeled on the soft grass next to the grave while Skinner and Doggett stayed back giving him room. 

"Mom, Scully gave birth to a boy several months ago. William's DNA indicates that you may be his mother and that William and I have the same father. I need to know who our father is, both for my own safety and to protect William. Please tell me, Mom...." 

The cemetery disappeared and Mulder found himself in a cheap motel room. He was being kissed and groped by a young CGB Spender. When he tried to push the man away, Mulder discovered that he had no control over the body he found himself in. He was nothing more than a passenger. Then he caught a glimpse of the body in the mirror over the shabby dresser and his heart stopped. He was in his mother's body as she was forty years ago. 

It struck him that he was about to personally take part his own procreation. Which didn't make sense since his mother told him that CGB Spender wasn't his father. And here his mother was being made love to by the smoking bastard and appearing to be enjoying herself. Anger boiled in Mulder's veins at the scene he found himself in. How could his mother betray his father this way? 

A female moan of pleasure escaped his lips, Mulder felt himself being lifted and laid back on the mattress. His legs were spread as Spender settled between them. Mulder felt the adoration his mother had for the man as she spread her legs wider, welcoming him into her body. Every touch and caress Mulder could feel as if he was the one being made love to. And every touch and caress he found revolting. 

His mother's eyes widen in fear at the press of the large cock head against her vagina. Before she could make a sound the cock was rammed into her to the base. Mulder screamed out in pain as he felt his mother's reaction. Something wasn't right. The shaft was covered with bristles that held it firmly inside her body as the smoker made short hard thrusts. Each thrust caused a burning pain to fill her body. 

Spender's hand covered her mouth to stop the screams from disturbing guests in the other motel rooms. 

Mulder looked up at the bastard through his mother's tear-filled eyes. The man's features shifted and Mulder found himself staring at the face of the alien morph. 

The sound of a match being struck and the smell of surfer had Mulder looking at the foot of the bed. CGB Spender stood there with a satisfied look on his face as he watched the coupling taking place on the bed. There was a final deep thrust that shook the bed, then the unnatural heat of alien's sperm filling his mother's uterus. Mulder felt sick as he realized that this being was his father and he was created through the brutal rape of his mother. 

After nearly a half hour the alien finally pulled out and climbed off the bed. His mother rolled into the ball on the mattress and cried her eyes out. 

"Teena, stop babbling like a baby. You should be proud. You're the second human female to survive having sex with a gray. With luck you're pregnant with the future hope for our planet. The anti-viral worked." 

Teena sat up and grabbed the blanket to wrap around her nude body. "Damn you to hell, Charles! I thought you loved me!" 

"Love, Teena? I don't even love my wife!" 

"Get out!" 

"You belong to the syndicate. Your womb is our property." 

"No. Bill will never allow you to use me that way." 

"Bill has no choice." 

"My husband is in charge of the project. He never authorized you to do this to me. He'll have your head for this if he finds out." 

A look of concern spread across Spender's face. Mulder could tell that he never considered Bill Mulder's reaction. It surprised Mulder that his father caused that kind of fear in the smoking man. 

"Then he better not find out. I'll tell you what, Teena. If you are pregnant then pretend that the baby is Bill's. I will leave you alone if you do. If you don't, I'll have Bill killed and see that you spend the rest of your life barefoot and pregnant." 

Teena place her hand on her flat belly and glared at him. "If I am pregnant, how do you know that the baby won't turn out to be a hideous alien?" 

"We don't. I'll arrange for Bill to be out of the country when you have your child. If it appears to be normal then you may keep it to raise with Bill being none the wiser. If it is not human in appearance, you can tell Bill that the baby was still born." Spender sucked on his cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. "Now get dressed, dear, and I'll drive you home." 

The hotel room vanished replaced by darkness in all directions. A bright light appeared in front of him. Mulder stood in stunned amazement as he felt total peace and love emanating from the light. His mother appeared in front of him. She had a serene smile on her face as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Fox." 

"Mom." He reached out for her as she turned and walked into the light. For the briefest moment Mulder thought he saw his sister on the other side waiting for her. 

The light vanished and he was thrown back into total darkness. He became aware that he had his eyes closed and was lying on his back with a cold washcloth being held on his brow. He slowly opened his eyes and found Walter sitting on the bed looking at him with concern while John paced across the motel room. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Skinner asked. Doggett stopped his pacing and hurried over to the bed. 

"Fine. How did I get here?" Mulder said. 

"You passed out in the cemetery." Skinner removed the washcloth from his forehead. "We had to carry you back to the car." 

"That was four hours ago," Doggett said. 

Mulder sat up with a look of horror on his face. "My father is the alien morph." 

"How is that possible?" Skinner asked. 

"I'm not sure, but it would explain where my abilities to hear other's thoughts and to heal came from." 

Doggett sat on the bed. "So what does this mean?" 

"It means that now I know why they want me. And why I was protected during my years of working on the X-Files." Mulder felt dirty. "I need a shower." 

"Are you feeling up to eating anything?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder nodded. 

Doggett grabbed his suit coat. "I'll run over to the KFC." 

Skinner followed Mulder into the bathroom and watched as the younger man stripped. "Did you talk to your mother?" 

Mulder looked at him with sadness. "She showed me what happened to her. Afterward, she went through the light... it seems confession is good for the soul." He stepped into the bathtub and under the stray of the shower. 

Krycek suddenly appeared in front of him. " I can't protect you from him. You can find his body in an underground vault at the Strughold Mining Facility. S916." He vanished as suddenly as he appeared. 

"Oh God." 

"Fox, is something wrong?" 

Mulder climbed out of the bathtub and into Skinner's arms. 

"What is it, Fox?" 

"My mom's no longer here to protect me from him." 

Skinner paled when it occurred to him who him was. "Jesus." 

"I need to make a trip to West Virginia. I have to get to his body before he realizes that I'm unprotected. I've been studying occult books and think I've found a way to destroy him." 

"How do you know that's where his body is?" 

"Krycek told me it was at the Strughold Mining Facility, in an underground vault S916." 

"I don't trust him, Fox!" 

"We don't have a choice... I don't have a choice! I'm going there alone." 

"No. John and I will go with you." 

"No. I won't allow you to risk your lives. Walter, he could kill you if you're with me. It's better that I leave right now alone." Mulder knew that nothing could stop the smoker's ghost from attacking him in front of his lovers. He didn't want them to witness him being violated while they were unable to help him. 

"No! I will not let you go down into those mines alone!" Skinner blocked Mulder's exit from the bathroom. "I'm going to send John and Agent Reyes to retrieve his body. I want you to make a list of what is needed to vanquish his spirit. Then I'll ask Anton do whatever is required." 

Mulder was surprised by Skinner's response. "You've worked that out in under a minute? You're good." He frowned. "Still I can't be around you. I'm his connection to this world." 

"I'm going to have you sedated until we can destroy his spirit." 

A sigh of relief escaped Mulder's lips as he hugged Skinner. "Walter, your eyes are wide open." 

"You've opened my eyes. I'm no longer afraid to face what lurks in the shadows. Fox, I'll do whatever it takes to work with you as your partner and to protect our family." 

Doggett entered the room carrying a bucket of fried chicken and a bag of fixings. "What's going on?" he asked, setting them on the table. 

"John, I need you and Agent Reyes to go to the Strughold Mining Facility in West Virginia. Take a forensic team with you," Skinner said, "You're going to be looking for an underground vault S916. Inside the vault is a body. I want you to bring it to this address." He handed him Anton's business card. 

"Whose body is it?" Doggett could sense the tension in the room. 

"CGB Spender," Mulder answered. "We don't have much time, John. He's going to realize that my mom is no longer protecting me." 

"Okay, leave it to me." He walked over and kissed Mulder before kissing Skinner. "Take care of him, Walt. And the answer is yes." 

Mulder looked at Skinner questioningly as Doggett grabbed a chicken breast from the bucket and hurried out the door with the keys to Mulder's truck. 

"The answer is yes? What was the question?" he asked. 

"I asked him to move in with us again while you were unconscious." Skinner smirked. "I think we've finally worn him down." 

Mulder smiled. "I think we'll need another ring for our commitment ceremony." 

"C'mon, you can tell me what is needed to vanquish the smoker's ghost while we eat." 

* * *

End of Chapter 8 - Rescue 

Coming soon chapter 9 - 

Feedback   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
